Love is hard to repair
by emikoai.hatchio
Summary: Mikan overheard her classmates saying she's an idiot ,she's stupid , useless, worthless even, that leads to her going to Alice Academy in France for 3 years the to Alice Academy in America for 3 years also... leaving Gakuen Alice for 6 years, something's bound to happen...
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Gakuen Alice

Love is hard to repair

* * *

Summary:Mikan overheard her classmates saying she's an idiot ,she's stupid , useless, worthless even, that leads to her going to Alice Academy in France for 3 years the to Alice Academy in America for 3 years also... leaving Gakuen Alice for 6 years, something's bound to happen...

* * *

Chapter 1:

'_SHUT UP BAKA'_

_'YOUR USELESS'_

_'GET OUT OF THE WAY YOUR ONLY A BOTHER'_

_'IDIOT'_

_'STUPID'_

_'YOU NEED TO AL LEAST BE A SAINT TO LOVE THE BAKA '_

Mikan recalled what her so-called 'friends' said to her for the past 2 years she's been at Gakuen Alice, they think she chooses to ignore it she doesn't feel hurt but no,she endures that pain, she goes on missions just for them, she is sacrificing her life just for them but they never appreciate of what she does...

It's been 2 years since she's been countlessly been bullied, mistreated, and almost killed just for them

Mikan's is tired already of keeping her happy-go-lucky face, too tired to keep up her facade,now because of this she is losing her common sense, they don't actually realize that Mikan can kill them all at the same time without batting an eyelash because she has the Creation , S.E.C., Manipulation ,Nullification ,Healing, The Warrior, Dress Up, Summoning, and Blood Bending alice.

Mikan was trying to forget about everything that happened 2 years ago but just couldn't...she didn't even notice she was at the door for her class,so she put her happy-go-lucky-face and was about to go in but stopped when she heard...

'I hope that Sakura falls off a cliff and die.' Sumire said proudly. _Permy?_

'She doesn't realize anything we say when we try to say 'I HATE YOU.', she truly is a baka' Anna said..._Anna?_

'She doesn't deserve her Nullification alice, she's too stupid to even use it.'Nonoko said..._Nonoko?_

'I only pretended to be her friend because if I didn't, she would be always clinging on me' Yuu said, I was surprised of what he said I never thought that the caring and calm pacifist would ever say that... _Iinnchou?_

'I regret every second I had to be with her ,she just wasted my precious time, I never even agreed to be her best friend.' Mikan's so-called 'best friend', Hotaru , said... _Hotaru?_

'I even try to keep my anger in me everyday calling me Ruka-pyon or anything else, I can't actually believe I had a crush on her.' Ruka said with disgust.. _Ruka-pyon?_

'I can't believe that she became my partner,she talks to me as if she has power over me.' Mikan heard Natsume to speak she thought itover so she was about to leave,but then Natsume continued

'Nobody would ever love that baka,not even a saint...' Natsume ended...

_'Ouch... It can't be helped that I actually fell for Natsume but that was just too much...' Mikan thought as her tears flowed from her eyes_

Mikan opened the door and said..

'If you have something to say to me, say it straight to my face you cowards,I can't believe I tried to protect you guys...' Mikan said with a sad face

Mikan ran out of the classroom and nobody in class 2-B said anything...

_'They didn't even try denying it,I guess they really hate me...'_

Mikan was about to go inside her dorm but was stopped by the speaker saying

'SAKURA MIKAN REPORT TO THE ESP ROOM'

Mikan turned around and saw Narumi-sensei walking by, he gave her a smile, she smiled back at him,she was going to the ESP room but she knew that something good was going to happen to her but not for the other's...

Mikan was in front of the ESP room...she was not really that amazed of the size of the door or the good quality of anything, she just wanted to finish this quickly... Mikan knocked on the door, she heard the ESP say come in...

Mikan faced the was practically a kid. He had black hair and brown eyes that looked too old for his kid like features. He was wearing a suit and his hands were resting on his desk as he examined me.

Mikan tensed up as he was examining her...she finally got the courage to speak up...

'You wanted to see me ESP? Mikan asked politely with a small smile on her face ,she had a good feeling that something good was bound to happen...

The principal motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. As I sat, I noticed a manila folder with my name on it. I was very curious to see what was inside, but I just bottled it up and waited for the principal to tell me what was happening.

'We three principals noticed that you are a multi-alice user, we have decided for you to move go to Alice Academy in France for 3 years then to Alice Academy in America for 3 years also then come back to Gakuen Alice here...if it is alright with you.' The ESP said..

I smiled for real ,

'It is alright with me ESP, when will I leave?' Mikan said

'This afternoon at 5:00, you should pack your things, I will be the one to tell your teachers about this,do you want your classmates to know about this?' The ESP asked

'No thank you ESP,you do not need to tell my classmates about this,but I appreciate your kindness.' Mikan said with a smile

The ESP blushed a little of the sight when he saw Mikan smiled but clearly hid it with his bangs...

'Well then go now to your room,Pack your things you should be done after 3 hours.' The ESP said

'Okay sir, Thank You.' Mikan said

Mikan went outside of the ESP room,then she smiled,she was exited on going to France AND America, Mikan went to her room, she packed all her things in just an hour,since she still had an hour she went outside exploring using her invisible alice made by her creation alice...she went to **their** Sakura Tree,and there she saw **HIM,** the man that bbroke her heart kust minute's ago...when she saw him,she quickly ran away from him with tears streaming down her face...

* * *

Mikan was about to board the plane going to France,she was stopped when she felt Narumi-sensei hugging her.

'Please come back safely to us Mikan.' Narumi-sensei said as tears streamed down his face.

'Don't worry Narumi-sensei, I'll only be gone for 6 years,what could possibly go wrong?' Mikan said trying to calm down her father like figure.

She always felt happy when Narumi-sensei was with her, she felt like her real father was with her,she never really felt like having a father until she met Narumi-sensei, so it's kinda hard for her to separate ways with him,but she needs to do it so, she has to leave..

'Okay Mikan,but still promise me when you come back here, you will still be in one piece,okay?' Narumi-sensei said.

Mikan nodded, then she boarded the plane.

* * *

While Mikan was on the plane, Mikan thought...

_'It's only 6 years,what could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

WELL LIKE ,HATE please tell me what you think, this is my first time to make a story so sorry


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to AA in France

Love is hard to repair

* * *

Chapter 2:Welcome to Alice Academy in France

* * *

While Mikan was on the plane...

*AT JAPAN*

NARUMI POV

I was walking to my classroom,still thinking of Mikan...

*flashback*

_When I saw Mikan got in the plane ,I felt my heart shattered and I couldn't help to think the pain and suffering I saw in her eyes,but I couldn't help but wonder who caused to destroy the caring, joyful, happy, loving eyes I saw in her when I first saw her._

__*END OF FLASHBACK*

I never realized I was already in front of my classroom,because I was still thinking of Mikan...

I went inside walking and wearing like a normal teacher...I saw the shocked faces of my students when they saw me except 2,those 2 were none other than Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga. I ignored the stares they gave me,because I was too depressed thinking of Mikan.

I was about to start my lesson, but then I stopped when Chrystel raised her hand...

'Narumi-sensei,what about Mikan-chan, she still hasn't arrived.' Chrystel asked

I kept quiet, because I was still trying to comprehend what she just said...

Then I answered with a low voice...

'She left.'

Nobody heard what I said except for Koko and Natsume...I saw their eyes widened because of shock. Then suddenly I heard a slam and I saw the slam belong to Koko...

'SHE WHAT?.' Koko shouted...

Everybody looked at Koko, as if he was speaking in a different language, since they didn't hear what I just said.

'She left'

I said again,but now much more louder...

Nobody still heard what I said so I said it (more like shouted it) louder

'SHE LEFT ALRIGHT SHE LEFT , CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!'

I said as tears were streaming down my face. No one dared to talk or even react to what Iv'e just couldn't believe that their happy, cheerful, gayish teacher actually shouted at them...

I saw other or my students crying, other's were happy ,which resulted getting hit by the infamous Baka Gun...

I was even shocked to see the infamous Ice Queen crying like there's no tomorrow and to see the famous Black Cat shedding a few tears,but I could understand why, because Mikan held a special place in their hearts.

But the only question that willing to fin out was...

'_WHO WOULD HAVE DONE SUCH A TERRIBLE THING THAT WOULD CAUSE TO LET THE CHEERFUL BRUNETTE LEAVE?'_

NATSUME'S POV

I can't believe what the gay teacher just said,but only me and the mind freak heard what he said...

While I was trying to comprehend what he just, I felt like my heart was shattering i to tiny pieces.

I even saw the Ice Queen cry like there was no tomorrow...

But then I recalled that dreadful day, where when she heard all those things we said about her...(refer to chapter 1)

I can't believe I even said that no one will love her. I am such an idiot a big one at that. Now I regret not telling her how I felt.  
( YES! Natsume loved Mikan)

There were so many questions that is on my mind like "How could I say that?" or "Why did I even lie just because of maintaining my image?"  
but now I realize that I was too late to say that it was all a lie and I didn't meant it. I can't believe all that 1 mistake I made just drove my light,sunshine and the one who always keeps my life bright away.

I kept scolding myself that I was an IDIOT and STUPID.

I didn't even realize that I was already burning my desk thus resulting the girls, well except for Hotaru running outside the classroom.

I was even surprised that the gay teacher didn't shout and scold me for burning my desk.

I didin't know what to do because all I ever wanted to do was go to class just to see Mikan, now that she is gone I don't have a purpose to go to class or worse I don't have a purpose to live anymore because Mikan was my life but noooo what did I do? I just drove her away without telling her the truth.I FEEL SO EMPTY WITHOUT HER, WHY? WHY? WHY DID I DO THAT?.

I shouted inside my head.

HOTARU'S POV

I am crying my eyes out, I couldn't believe that Mikan left, WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY MIKAN? I thought that you would always be with me...

But then I remembered what happened yesterday... I recalled what I said yesterday...

I can't believe I said that, I'm so sorry Mikan, please come back!

I promise I won't hit you with my Baka Gun anymore, just please come back

I cried so much, I felt a hand touch my shoulder,I turned to see Bunny Boy comforting me , but he was also crying

I just let it be then cried...

I can't believe I said so many mean things to my one and only light,the one who only made me smile, the one who befriended me for being me...

RUKA'S, ANNA'S, YUU'S, AND NONOKO'S POV

I can't believe it!

Why would Mikan/Sakura-chan/san leave us, why?

Then I remembered what I said about her yesterday,then when she told us to tell it straight to her face, she looked like she was gonna collapse any second...

Mikan/Sakura-chan/san please forgive us. please come back...

* * *

*AT FRANCE*

MIKAN'S POV

'Hatchooo... somebody must be talking about me,well no need to worry about that just a few minutes then I will arrive in France!' Mikan said so happily...

*after 10 minutes*

'Yay, I'm in France,now where to go shops,bake-'...

''BIENVENUE CHEZ ALICE ACADEMY EN FRANCE MIKAN SAKURA!'

'AHHHHH!, WHA-WHAT THE WHO ARE YOU?' Mikan said, still trying to catch her breath

' Oh désolé que je vous ai fait peur? ?'

'Eh bien je suis encore désolé BIEN ICI C'EST UN BON DE VŒUX'

'BIENVENUE CHEZ ALICE ACADEMIE DE FRANCE'

THE mysterious person said...

Mikan understood what he said..

'Ohh, it's alright ,well thanks for the wonderful greeting.'Mikan said happily

''oh tu peux me comprendre?' he said.

'Yes,I can understand you, I know every language in the world.' Mikan said

'eh bien, je suis Taka Mikorige, je suis votre professeur principal' said Professor Taka Mikorige

'Well, I see , but if it is alright,can you use Japanese language, I still feel weirded out about it' Mikan asked

'Désolé, mais je ne peux pas.' said Professor Taka Mikorige

'Oh okay then I will use my other alice.' said Mikan

**'Really,what alice?' said Professor Taka Mikorige**

**'This alice, it let's me skip in diferrent language without having to do effort.' said Mikan.**

**'Really?, then tell me what I said just a while ago.' said professor Taka.**

**'Oh, already my first activity,but okay, here it is... WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY IN FRANCE MIKAN SAKURA, oh sorry did I scare you, Oh im sorry again well here is a proper greeting, WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY OF FRANCE, oh you can understand me?, Well I'm Taka Mikorige, I am your teacher, Sorry, but I can not... well that's about what you said just a while ago...' said Mikan**

**'Impressive, and no , this is not your first activity, but now, let's go to homeroom...' said Professor Taka, asking for Mikan to follow him**

**Mikan followed him, but first asked question first...**

**'By the way,Professor Taka, what's your alice?' Mikan asked**

**'Ohhhh, my alice is the alice of Human and Animal Pheromone,and now let's go to class...' said Professor Taka**

**'Oh okay...' said Mikan**

**_'Well, it's the start of a new day.' thought Mikan_**

* * *

**__**WELL LIKE OR HATE? SORRY IF AMATEUR WRITING

ME AND MY COUSIN MADE THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Kyouta Higurashi

Love is Hard to Repair

Chapter 3:Meeting Kyouta Higurashi

MIKAN'S POV

Me and Professor Taka are now walking to my first class...

To me Professor Taka isn't such a bad teacher, he's an all right teacher, but to me Narumi-sensei will always be the best teacher...

I wonder what he's doing?

Sigh...I miss him already...

I wonder what my ex-classmates are doing now?

WAIT,, STOP THINKING OF THEM MIKAN, THEY WERE THE REASON OF WHY YOU LEFT SO DON'T THINK OF THEM!

...

We arrived at my classroom...

I smirked

I'm in class A-1, the 1st section...

I was trying very hard to concentrate of what Professor Taka told me, he told me to go in once I hear my cue...

It was hard to concentrate because the class was SOOOOO NOISY...

But,fortunately I heard him...

I just nodded quietly...

PROFESSOR TAKA'S POV

Me and Mikan-chan are now walking up to my class...

At first, when I saw her when she first landed from the plane , I thought she was an idiot because of her babbling about something like buying or something like that….

But when I got to know her even just about 2% I thought she had an I.Q. over one thousand….

I'm pretty impressed and shocked actually…

I mean it's pretty rare to find a Japanese that knows how to peak French, more to realize she also how to speak every language in the world….

I'm pretty impressed, even me I only know how to speak 4 languages which is Japanese, French, English and lastly Korean…

Also when I told her she had to go to classes right away, even though she just got here, she was alright with it….

If I was in her place I would complain about it and normally, when you tell that to teenagers like her, they would complain and whine all day…

But she's different…

She's also very very very very very very kind, I can now see why she's in the first section and also my class…

I wonder…..

Maybe, just maybe she would be able to break that cold shell of his…

…

We arrived in front of my classroom…

While I was trying (clue word: TRYING) to tell Mikan to go inside when she hears her cue, it pretty looked ike she was having a hard time concentrating of what I'm saying… Even I was having a hard time trying to say what I was going to say….

I sweatdropped, WHY?

Because my students in my classroom were making a HUGE NOISE ,they can actually be heard outside the room, and ay I remind you that the classroom is made up of sound proof walls…

WHAT'S THE USE OF SOUND PROOF WALLS IF IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING?

When I was almost near the door, I heard of my students shouted

"Hey guys, the idiot Taka is here, everybody CLEAN UP!"

A vein popped out of my head, HOW DARE THAT KID!

I shrugged my anger off GRUDGINGLY ,because I was too in a god mood…

I went inside my class….

I sweatdropped of my sight…

They all looked like they did nothing, as if like they were sitting in their seats waiting for me all this time…

I shrugged the feeling off…

"Class, today you are going to have a new classmate-

Everybody gasped except one

I know why they were shocked…

I have always been their teacher ever since they came here for some reason

And in all the nine years I have been teaching them, they never had a new classmate…

I continued…

"Your new classmate is Japanese-

Everybody gasped AGAIN except for one AGAIN…

I know what they're thinking, you don't need to be a mind reader to know what they're thinking…

_"Why would a Japanese be in France?"_

"Also, Don't worry, she knows how to speak French-

Everybody gasped AGAIN except for one AGAIN

I'm actually getting annoyed …..

"Well let's not let your new classmate waiting, please come inside…

Mikan came inside the room…

MIKAN'S POV

I walked inside the classroom, because I already heard my cue…

…

I sweatdropped of what I saw

Boys were either drooling at me or they were looking at me with hearts in their eyes… well except for one guy with blue hair….he looks sooooooooooooooo familiar, I wonder who he is

He was the only guy not looking at me weirdly, but he looked like he didn't want anything with me,for some reason, I saddened…

I shrugged those feelings off….

I was thinking with a good introduction…You know what they say

'First impression is the best'

**"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura."**

Then suddenly the blue-haired guy that looked like he didn't want anything with me just a second ago, looked at me with….shock and…happiness….and hope…

Now that I can see his face, he really looks very very very very very very very very very familiar….

AGAIN , I shrugged that feeling off…

**"I have no parents, no siblings, no relatives and no one loved me…"**

I only whispered the last part so nobody heard me, but I suspect that the boy with blue hair heard…I smiled a sad smile when whispered the last part…

"My alices are in their strongest form, nobody in this world has the same alice like mine. My alices are Creation , S.E.C., Manipulation ,Nullification ,Healing, The Warrior, Dress Up, Summoning, and Blood Bending alice…."

When I looked to my new classmates, other boys still look at me with admiration, while other's look a LITTLE terrified at me, but mostly looks with admiration….. but surely in the girls group only 10 girls are looking at me with admiration, but others looked at me as if she was like a monster,no, they really see me as a monster….

I was already in the verge of breaking down and crying, when suddenly a a hand cupped my right cheek, when I was about to look to see who was cupping my cheek, I was suddenly greeted by a tight hug….

The touch of his person feels soooooooooooooo familiar, then suddenly a flashback ran through my mind….

FLASHBACK

MIKAN'S POV

I can't believe them, How can they be so sure?

Do they know mama and papa, NO!

They have no right to tell me that…..

NORMAL POV

A crying Mikan was crying beneath a sakura tree…

Suddenly she felt a hand cupped her right cheek, she looked up and saw a blue-haired boy…he looked like he was about 2 years older than me….

"What's wrong?" He asked…I just stayed quiet

He didn't ask me anything anymore, he just pulled me to his chest and letted me cry…

When I was done crying, it was already 2:30 p.m.

He asked me again

"What's wrong?"

"So-some of my classmates said that my-my parents never loved me. They said that I was always a burden to them. They said that I was just a waste of life, that I should never have been born…Like they know anything. I don't know my parents but I know that they loved me… I just know i-i-i-i-it…."

I said starting to cry again…

Then I felt that nobody was holding me anymore, then when I looked, the boy with blue hair letted go of me and left me alone…

I cried harder… Because I got my hopes up, thinking somebody for once actually cared for me…. I guess I was wrong….Nobody does care for me…. I feel so stupid…

…

After 3 hours, it's already 5:30 p.m. , I was planning on going home now….

But I was stopped at the sight of the blue haired boy looking so beaten up….

I ran to him then asked

"What happened?"

"I beated up those classmates Rica Hinari, Rill Mikuo, Zen Mick, and Rici Noriko, right?"

I just nodded…

"Well, long story short when I beated them up, they put up a good fight, but I won…"

He smiled at me…

I blushed and got teary eyed… Somebody actually cares for me for the FIRST TIME….

But should I be happy that he did that for me or get mad at him because he beated someone?

Uhhhhh….. I've been sooo stupid….

I SHOULD BE HAPPY!

I thanked and offered him to go to my house, nobody would mind since I live alone anyway…

When we arrived at home, I treated his wounds and offered him dinner, I also offered him to sleep in my house because it was getting dark, he accepted them all, then I realized he accepted them because he had no home…

We slept at the same bed… but when we couldn't sleep right away so we just told everything about ourselves because we both feel like we can trust each other….

I told mine first…

I told him that I was an orphan ever since born, I told him about my alices Creation , S.E.C., Manipulation ,Nullification ,Healing, The Warrior, Dress Up, Summoning, and Blood Bending alice.

And also about ever since I was alive, nobody ever cared for me….

Then it was his turn to tell me about everything…

He told me that he had a wonderful life but everything changed when he turned 5 years old, he said that he is currently 6 years old now…

Lucky him, he only suffered this for one year…he told me he had the Elemental Alice and the Sword Alice, he said he could form anything from the elements like Fire, Water (Ice is part of water), Earth, Plant and Electricity. He could use swords with any kind he likes and he could just call them…

We didn't stop talking until we realized that it was already 2:00 a.m.

We were about to fall unconscious , I suddenly realized something…

"Oh, by the way, I'm Mikan Sakura…"

I laughed mentally, we talked about each other and thought we told everything about ourselves, but we actually forgot to tell our names…

Before I fell unconscious, I heard him say

"Kyouta, Kyouta Higurashi."

END OF FLASHBACK

MIKAN'S POV

It was always fun ever since me and Kyouta met but my happiness was destroyed when the Alice Academy Agents took him away from me…

FLASHBACK

MIKAN'S POV

It's my 6th Birthday today, YEHEY!, I just picked up my cake, so that me and Kyouta could eat it….

When I got home I saw that the house was a mess when I looked inside the window…

I panicked

_"What if something happened to Kyouta?"_

That was all I was thinking…

I rushed inside the house as fast as I can, when I entered, it was true, the house was really a mess…

I tried fighting Kyouta…

I was so panicked that I didn't even realize the presence behind me…

"MIKAN, LOOK OUT!"

I heard someone say behind me…

I looked behind, I felt something HARD hit my head, before I fell unconscious, the last thing I saw was Kyouta with tears streaming down his face….

…

NEXT MORNING

I woke up on the ground…

I looked around…everything was a mess…

Sigh…so it wasn't a dream…

I started to cry…

When I looked outside, I was shocked because

I HAD MAIL!

Normally, people would not be shocked about this…but I was, WHY?

Because I never received mail ever since the world began!

I rushed outside, took the mailbox in my hands then went back inside….

I looked inside the mailbox, there was one mail in it…

I took it then opened it…

….

I'm crying so hard…

I just read the letter…

I went under my bed…

I saw the box…

I looked inside.

Inside was a beautiful silver necklace…

I cried even harder…

I was almost going to unconsciousness, I tried to stay up…

I then realize that the house was being covered with green-ish smoke…

I then realized that not only my house was being covered by that smoke but everyone's houses that looked at me like a monster and everyone that knew me….

I then realize that it was amnesia gas…

Before I fell into unconsciousness I said

"Thank You for everything Kyouta."

Then I fell into unconsciousness…

When I woke up…

…

I was shocked…

I STILL remembered everything…

Then I realized….

My Nullification alice must have been on…

…

When I went outside, everybody forgot of everything…

Ever since then, I had on okay life…

But I always tried to search for Kyouta…

I never forgot what was in the letter…

END OF FLASHBACK

…

I realized that he was STILL hugging me, so I hugged him back…

NORMAL POV

Everyone was shocked !

The cold hearted Kyouta was HUGGING SOMEONE…

Normally Kyouta wouldn't even take a glance at you but now…

He's actually HUGGING someone

IS THE WORLD GOING TO AN END?

Before everyone would faint…

Professor Taka asked Kyouta…

"Uhhhhh…..Higurashi-san, how do you know Mikan?"

MIKAN'S POV

I was embracing Kyouta so much that I completely forgot that we were in class…

Me and Kyouta stopped hugging when Professor Taka asked Kyouta

"Uhhhhh…..Higurashi-san, how do you know Mikan?"

I looked through Professor Taka's profile…

It seems he's half French and half Japanese, so that's the reason he knows a lot of Japanese things….

Before Kyouta could answer….(if he was going to answer)

I said

"Were childhood friends…"

"Ohhhhh….I guess that plan I was thinking was for nothing…sigh….Mikan your partner now is Higurashi-san…No classes because there's a new student…. Ja…"

Professor Taka said ….. depressingly… as he went out the room…

I looked at Kyouta then hugged him again….

I FINALLY FOUND YOU KYOUTA!

* * *

AT JAPAN

NORMAL POV

Some in class 2-B are very depressed that Mikan left them while others were happy that Mikan left them...

Natsume has become more silent ever since Mikan left them, his hair is messier than can get near him 50 meters near without getting can clearly be seen that he regrets what he did to doesn't let anybody sit near him, NOT EVEN RUKA,he only clearly wants Mikan beside classes Natsume always either goes to **THEIR** Sakura tree , His room and lock himself away, or go to Mikan's room and sleep there...

Mikan's room wasn't occupied by anyone at all, they didn't allow anybody to go to that room...

Hotaru has become more crabbier than ever...Whoever gets 10 meters near her, she shoots them with her Baka Bazooka 9,000, always looks outside the window before,while, and after always hopes that Mikan will come back and give her that smile she always wanted...

Ruka has become more can see that his eyes are always puffy and always goes to hs room after classes and locks himseslf up...

Anna, Nonoko , Koko, and Yuu are also never let anybody near them anymore.

Anna doesn't bake anything anymore.

Nonoko doesn't make any potions anymore.

Koko doesn't smile anymore.

Yuu doesn't even see anyone.

All of them, actually wanted to make the ones that are happy about Mikan's leaving dead, but they know Mikan wouldn't want that...

But they never said that Mikan wouldn't want them to suffer...

Those who were happy about Mikan leaving either got burned,blasted,bitten,poisoned,embarrased or have been scared for life...

Courtesy of Natsume, Hotaru , Ruka , Anna and Nonoko ,Koko and Yuu (Iinchou)

* * *

WELL LIKE OR HATE?


	4. Chapter 4: Changes,Mikan Higurashi?

Love is Hard to Repair

Chapter 4: Changes, Mikan Higurashi?

NORMAL POV

It has been 2 years since Mikan left and went to Alice Academy in France…..Let's just say Mikan "changed".

Mikan hair grew longer, which made her much more beautiful. Mikan became the strongest alice user in the whole universe (said the scientists after "testing" Mikan's body….Mikan made new friends she knew she could trust on and make sure they don't betray her. Mikan became known in the school as "The Fair Maiden", "Mistress", and "The Etoile"…..ETC…

Mikan was never called something bad, by the boys nor girls, because she was too lovable, caring, sweet, and kind….. For a girl who could still smile after the horror she has gone through, It seems "impossible" but Mikan just keeps up surprising everyone…..

In Mikan's first year in Alice Academy in France, the teachers and principals already knew she was so smart, she could already own her own business around the world…(WOW!) so after her first week in France she was "pulled out" first, the when second semester came, she came back….Nobody dared to talk about the disappearance of Mikan when she was not around especially around Kyouta…

Mikan still smiles, but you would see the sadness, pain, and "wishing" In her eyes that would make you cry….

BUT…..

Let's forget about the past and look into the present always….

…

MIKAN'S POV

5:30 a.m.

I'm planning now to get going to classes now, but I think I'll go _**there**_ , I don't have to pretend to be somebody I'm not, here, it's so great, but I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm actually missing Natsume and the gang…sigh…nothing good will come to it if I just keep thinking of them…sigh…

I am now walking to _**my**_ secret garden, I made this garden last year secretly, I always came here whenever I got nothing to do or cry to myself about the past…. I planted here so many flowers that nobody would be able to count it. I have Sakura Trees here, Roses, Lillies, Gumamelas, Everlastings, Sunflowers, Tulips, Jasmines, Carnations, etc….

"**It's been 2 years huh?" **Mikan asked to herself…..

"**I wonder how everybody's doing, are they alright, I know this may be unexpected to say , but I hope everyone's alright , I'm not mad at them anymore but I'm not actually 'friends' with them…"**

"**Sigh… I better get going to the classroom, I only have 2 hours before the class starts… sigh… better get going then…"**

AT THE CORRIDOR

MIKAN'S POV

Now I'm walking to the class…

I **STILL **wonder how they are…

"**I won- ahhhh!"** I screamed suddenly when somebody snuck up on me….

I heard someone laugh, and then I realized who it was….

"**URGHHHH! KYOUTA! HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE SNEEK UP ON ME…. I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"**

I SCREAMED SO MUCH, I WAS SO SURE EVERYBODY IN THE ACADEMY HEARD IT, BUT I DIDN'T CARE, I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FURIOUS WITH HIM!

"**Okay, okay it was just a joke, take a chill pill Miks…"** Kyouta told me…

"**Hmph…"**

Hey, you know I heard from my new classmates that Kyouta changed a lot when I came here. They said he wouldn't even look anybody in the eyes, he wouldn't even smile or laugh at all…

I turned my back away from him….

"**Come on Mikan, Let's not be babies here 'kay?"** Kyouta said again…

I just ignored him, until we reached class.

It was just about an hour left before class starts…

I was **STILL **ignoring Kyouta, when I heard the door open, I heard someone say

"**HEY MY PEEPZ!"**

I didn't have to look back to see who it was…

"**Hey Kyouta, Hey Mikan!"**

"**Hey Shannon"** I said

Shannon Rachel, one of my best friends and she has a enormous crush on Rick, she has 3 older siblings namely Shaina Rachel (eldest) , Shane Rachel (2nd eldest), and Rogue Cheney (3rd eldest and adopted), she has the Running Alice, while Shaina and Shane has the Speed Alice and Rogue has the Shadow Alice. Her parents are Shayla Rachel and Shann Rachel, they were from Alice Academy in France ever since they were 17 years old ( they only had to stay there for 3 years and also fell in love there), Shayla has the Cloning Alice while Shann has the Strength Alice. She's a 3 star and very athletic, she agrees with me that we don't need to always depend on our Alices but also about our Physical Talents.

"**Hn."** Was all Shannon got from Kyouta…. Sigh…. I guess he will never say anything other than that to the others…..

Shannon saw my annoyed face and Kyouta's pleading and almost begging face…

"**I guess you guys had another fight huh?"** Shannon asked…

"**What do you expect?"**

Another voice said, it was Ricardo, but he wants us to call him Rick, he's actually from Italy, but somehow got a 'scholar' here…. Weird.

Ricardo Burnelle , one of my best friends and has a gigantic crush on Shannon, he has 2 older siblings and one younger sibling and they are Rima Burnelle (eldest) , Raijin Burnelle (2nd eldest) and lastly Siera Burnelle (4th eldest). He has the Imagination Alice. Anything he imagines that are Materials can be made. Rima has the Comedy Alice. Raijin has the Fighting Alice. Siera has the Swimming Alice. His parents are Rick Burnelle and Rowena Burnelle. They are non-alice users, but are like Gazillionaires….

"**Well, I'm not surprised about it one bit."**

Linda Lucille just came in.

Linda Lucille, one of my best friends. She is an only child. Her Alice is Vision Alice .Her Mother is Lucinda Lucille, she has the Teleportation Alice. Her father is well apparently dead.

"**Hi Linda, Hi Rick."**

"**You can come in here you know Ria, Ren, Rica, Linzy, Louwie, Lesly, Mint, Vanilla, Cary, Chloe, Christopher, Clarisse, Wanda and Cosmo, Lorenzo, Harry."**

"**We can never surprise you, can we?"**

Ria asked.

"**Nope, nope you can't" **I replied smirking

Class was about to start in 10 minutes, then suddenly Kyouta said

"**Okay this is my last offer, Please forgive me and I will take you to Central Town after school."**

I looked up to him then smiled.

"**Okay, you got yourself a deal"**

Then Professor came in, talked about nothing then went out…

Then we had our Science class, Math class, History class, then Lunch

CAFETIRIA

"**Hey Miks, I heard that you're going on a date with Kyouta after school."**

Christopher said

"**What date? He just owes me…" ** I said

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, say whatever you wanna saaayyy….."**

Christopher said rolling his tongue while saying the last word and walking away from me , I just sweatdropped…

"**What was that about?"** I asked myself, It was finally my time to order…

"**Ummmmmm…. I would like some Apple Custard Cake, French Fries, and some Apple Juice."**

I ordered sweetly…

"**Here you go Miks- Miks, they're for free because you have a special date later…"**

Scinthia, the lunch lady said with a devious glint in her eyes…

I just sweatdropped and shrugged and just walked to our table…

"**Hey guys, how did the other people know outside our class know about the deal me and Kyouta made?"**

I asked them leaning on the table….

"**Well, according to my calculations….."**

We all in the table sighed, here goes Lesly with her _**'calculations' **_again… sigh….After fifty minutes of talking, she finally stopped

"**Okay, okay , okay, okay, now Lesly, I promise I was the only one that understood what you just said, now explain it to the other's humanly and plainly and if possible, normaly."** I told Lesly…

"**Okay Mikan, what I'm trying to say is that one of our classmates that heard us **_**obviously **_** spread it to the world, world a.k.a the whole school, was that alright Mikan?"** Lesly asked me…

"**Yup, that was good Lesly that was completely humanly, plain and normal, good work…"** I told her with a thumbs up…

"**Yay!"** Lesly cheered while hugging me to death.

Sigh….. Lesly is the 3rd smartest in our 'little group', but she can be sooooooo childish sometimes…

Since I was so absorbed on thinking about it, I forgot that Lesly was hugging me to death, well almost to death anyway, I think about 5 more minutes then I will be dead…

"**Okay now Lesly, let's not try to kill Mikan, remember the last time you hugged her? , she was sent to the hospital for 3 whole weeks, the doctor was even shocked that she was still looking fine, she had 5 broken ribs, 1 broken lung (if that was even possible now to Mikan), 2 broken bones on her arms and 5 broken bones on her lower body parts, soooo don't even try it again, so Lesly, g-get away from Mikan."**

"**Oh gone with you Clarisse, I w-won't hug her that bad alright? , just a few bones maybe 4 or 5, okay so let me hug heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr….."**

I sweatdropped of what I saw, Clarisse and Lesly fighting because of me, sigh….. Will there ever be a day when things won't get so noisy?, but I guess that's how _**they **_felt when I was with them, but they will never see that side of me again, I will swear on it on my life.

***RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GGGGG***

"**Well guys, let's go back to class, we don't want Professor Andre ."**

"**Yeah Linzy, we know"**

"**She actually only wants to go to class already because she's going to meet Professor Andre, woah, what a fan girl."**

I heard Vanilla said under her breath…

**AT CLASS**

"**Now class, let's start with the lesson, chop chop."**

"**Yes Professor Andre."**

"**Now you see that-**

**AFTER CLASS**

***TIME SKIP- AFTER SCHOOL***

"**Hey Mikan, you ready for your date?"**

Chloe asked wriggling her eyebrows…

"**I told you Chloe a thousand times already, it's not a date , it's just a friendly deal, and why would I need to be ready, will there be a fight or something?"**

"**Hehehhehe, nothing Mikan…."**

Then suddenly Chloe walks away, well more like skips away…

"**What was that about?"**

*TIME SKIP-THE "DATE"*

AT CENTRAL TOWN

"**Hi Kyouta, sorry I was late for five seconds, so where are we going?"**

I asked Kyouta

"**Beats me, where do you want to go?"**

"**Can we go to the mall first? I wanna buy Howalons there."**

I offered

"**Whatever."**

AT THE MALL

NORMAL POV

Mikan and Kyouta was at a Jewelry shop, Mikan was looking at a very beautiful engagement ring….Suddenly Mikan felt somebody watching them, She looked around then saw her supposedly thought '_friends' _…. For some reason she felt uncomfortable….

Kyouta noticed this about Mikan, when he looked around, he finally realized what was Mikan's problem….

"**Mikan we need to get out of here…"**

"**I know, I know but but but-"**

"**But what? Don't you want to get out of here?"**

"**Of course I do!"**

"**YOU DO!"**

Kyouta and Mikan looked behind them and saw their '_friends' _face with shock…

You know why? , because what would think when you actually suddenly saw your friends at a Jewelry store and the boy (Kyouta) was kneeling on one knee holding the girl's (Mikan) left hand, and you heard the girl say **"Of course I do!"**

Mikan now noticed why they were looking like freaks at them, they thought that Kyouta just proposed to her and she said I do, then she heard some snaps, then…. She saw the 'paparazzi' in the academy was taking pictures of them and kept saying **"Mikan Higurashi, hmmm it's catchy…."**

"**N-n-no, it's not what you think guys, trust me…"**

Mikan tried to reason, but it was too late, the 'paparazzi' was already GONE

Mikan was trying to catch her breath, and when she did, she turned around and saw Mint and Wanda holding Kyouta by his shirt's collar then said

"**You, Kouta Higurashi, are not allowed to do some hanky panky stuff with Mikan till you guys are married, GOT THAT!"**

Mikan sighed, but smiled after a while, she was at least happy to know she has some friends she can actually count on.

MIKAN'S POV

I sighed of what I saw, Mint and Wanda was strangling Kyouta and talking about marriage, I giggled, I did like Kyouta, I won't deny that I like him, but I know that fate really hates me, because I know I still love Natsume, a big part of my heart longs for him, but I wonder, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?

"**Hey, congratz man, I didn't know you actually had it in you, *laughs* "**

I heard Lorenzo congratulating Kyouta, man, why are all my friends so stupid?

"**Hey guys, I'll explain everything to you."**

We sat down on a bench, I explained to them of what really happened, the time when I felt something bad was going to happen, the time when I said **"Of course I do!" **Was actually because I wanted to get away.

When they heard what really happened, Mint and Wanda stopped strangling Kyouta and apologized to him, they just got a **"Whatever." **From him, Lorenzo just said **"I knew it."** And the others just did some crazy things.

"**Soooooo, what do you plan to do?"**

Ria asked.

"**Wanna hang out with us?"** I offered.

I just got some **"Sures** "**"," Whatever's, "Really's"** and **"Okays"**

We went to the Book Store, to Sexy Groove, to Freaks for Greeks (don't actually know why there's a Greek store but whatever) Toes to Run, Dancing with the Stars and many more other stores, the last place we'll be going is Grub your lunch.

GRUB YOUR LUNCH

"**So what are you gonna eat guys?"**

Asked Chloe…

"**I'm not really in the mood to eat guys."**

I told them politely.

"**Oh, okay Mikan."**

Chloe said depressingly which made me feel really guilty, then guiltier, then guiltier, until

"**Stop it would you Harry!"**

I shouted at him. He just laughed…

"**Uhhhh, fine, I'd like some French Fries, Lasagna, and a bottle of water, happy?"**

"**Very much."**

Replied Chloe, She went to the counter and ordered what we wanted.

*AFTER DINNER*

"**Well, we need to go to our room now, it's almost 9 in the evening, and we have our little **_**'activity' **_**at SOMEWHERE, remember?"**

I told everybody…. They just smirked and nodded.

*AT THE ACADEMY*

"**Well, bye guys!"**

"**Bye Lesly."**

"**Bye guys."**

"**Bye Ria, Rica, Wanda and Cosmo."**

"**Bye Lo-**

"**Shut up will you!"**

Shouted Kyouta…

We all just smirked then we went to our rooms…

*AT MIKAN'S ROOM*

"**Wow, I have never been this tired so much, why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? , maybe it's just my imagination."**

AT JAPAN

The academy has been going nowhere, they are apparently restless, shameful, pitiful, and must to be said, idiotic, weeeeelllllllll in class 2-B anyway.

AT THE SAKURA TREE

"Sigh….. I wish Mikan was here so that I could apologize to her, and let her know of my feelings for her….. sigh….."

A certain raven- haired lad thought.

He mostly didn't care anymore of what would happen for his future or whatever, because for him, there is no future without Mikan….

Natsume was about to sigh when….

"Oh myyyyyyyyyyy, is this MIKAN? and who is this guy? are they a couple?"

Natsume heard some girls screaming / screeching like idiots (but I would preferably say like 'banshees') , he looked at the Newspaper that _'accidentally' _ just landed on his head. His eyes widened of what he saw. The cover page was "Mikan Sakura to Mikan Higurashi?" and everything else in newspaper was what happened in that incident , of what people thought about that incident, etc. ,etc.

Natsume couldn't believe of what he just saw. No way would Mikan be actually having a boyfriend , especially having her last name changed **already**, true he was planning on being responsible to be the one who changes Mikan's last name, and he won't let anyone stop that. His rage was welling up ,he could have burned down the academy by now, but he just couldn't because a sudden memory flashed up in his mind….

_*FLASHBACK- 4 YEARS AGO*_

_Today is the last day of the school Christmas ball, and the last dance was coming up .Every girl in the academy was asking for dates to the ball, but majority of the girls was asking Natsume and Ruka of course , but at that certain point, all Natsume was thinking about Mikan, he was actually wanting Mikan to ask him, but the other side of his body was worrying if Mikan really did ask him to the ball, what would he say, what should he do and how he would react, so normally his brain right now is having a war… Natsume was also worried because since Mikan is also popular now, many guys was asking her to the ball , but thank heavens that Mikan declined them kindly…._

_*THAT NIGHT*_

_Everybody in the whole academy had a partner to the ball, well everybody except Mikan and Natsume. Natsume was just sitting on a branch on __**THEIR **__Sakura Tree, then he felt somebody approaching the tree, he looked down and saw Mikan with the most gorgeous, sexiest, hottest, loveliest, most wonderful, most incredible, and most beautiful dress that history has ever seen. When Natsume saw Mikan, it was timing that Mikan looked up, their eyes met each other, they stared at each other for a few minutes, and then they turned around blushing like maniacs…._

"_Hey Natsume, why are you here and not dancing like the other's there?"_

_Mikan asked politely…._

"_I could say the same way for you polka..."_

"_Urghhhhh, you peeked at my underwear again, why do you always look at mine and not the other girls, why am I always the victim of your perverted eyes and brain?"_

_Mikan shouted at Natsume, but not too loud…._

"_It's because my heart belongs to you."_

_Natsume said then he jumped down from the tree, to be stared at by Mikan's widened eyes .He chuckled, Mikan really was different, normally girls would be like "I love you too Natsume-sama," or they might have just fainted, or if possible both, but Natsume actually expected these, he always knew right from the start that Mikan was never a normal girl._

"_I-I…"_

_Natsume silenced Mikan by kissing her fully on her lips, after 5 minutes of kissing , Natsume parted his lips form Mikan's then before Mikan could say anything else, Natsume just walked away and left Mikan standing alone…_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"If only I just listened of what she was about to say then I would already know her reply by now" Natsume thought….

"But, if I see this Higurashi guy, I will kill him." Natsume lastly thought before falling into a deep sleep, and having dreams about when Mikan was still with them.


	5. Chapter 5: FAA Festival part 1

**Love is Hard to Repair**

**A/N: Hi guys, I know I haven't uploaded since forever, please forgive me for that, I guess you could say I loosed some motivation, but after reading all your reviews it got me all fired up. I hope you will like this chapter of Love is Hard to Repair. So question, guys, please give me your opinion by using the reviews, which fanfiction should I finish first? I can't update faster since I don't know which fanficton would you all like to read and let me finish first. Is it:**

**a.) Love is Hard to Repair**

**b.) Lucy's Sacrifice**

**c.) My Only Regret**

**I don't mind which fanfic I should finish first, but please think carefully of your choice, Thank You :)**

_**LIHTRxXxLIHTRxXxLIHTRxXxLIHT R**_

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: FAA Festival part 1**

**MIKAN'S POV**

It's been two years since I've been here to France's Alice Academy, and I'll be honest…. It's AWESOME here…. My garden is looking great, shush about that… anyway; I've earned the Special Star rank, and the titles "Queen" and "Fallen Angel". And by the way, did I ever tell you guys that it's the Festival Time in France Alice Academy?, Guess not…hehehe… I've learned that the Festival in FAA (France Alice Academy) is much more different than _**GakuenAliceFetsivals**_ ….

_I said the last part so fast , that it sounded like a one word (__**sounded like a one word- quote from The adventures of silly Bella Hale, a twilight fanfic, said by Edward )**__, it's just that that place, I'm not that comfortable on saying __**that **__place and __**those **__people, soooo…_

Wellll, back to the story, the Festival in FAA is different because unlike in GA , since they separate or group classes , each class helps each other, but in FAA, they don't group or separate classes, they either make it individually or make a group then make the rides, games, attractions, etc.

At the end of every end of the Festivals here, they vote who becomes who, and what becomes comes what… For the who part, there are seven spots, The "King", The "Queen", The "Joker", The "Ace", The "Devil", The "Angel", and lastly The "Fallen Angel".

The "King" should obviously be a guy. The "King" is considered the most awesome, noble (in a way), and most importantly, is he should be a good leader.

The "Queen" of course should be a girl. The "Queen" is the most kind, awesome (in a way), fair, helpful, and most importantly, since the theme for the seven spots is "Chess", "she" must be strong.

The "Joker" is the one who was obviously voted to be the most funny, and right hand of the "King".

The "Ace" is the one who is voted for surprisingly to stand out and is the right hand of the "Queen."

The "Devil" is obviously the one voted for being the most devious among all. He or she must be able to accomplish twenty pranks while the FAA Festival is going on, and the pranks must be rated/considered "S-class".

The "Angel" is of course the vice versa of the "Devil", meaning, the nice, 'cutie pie', stupid (well most who are voted **is **stupid) and kind…

The "Fallen Angel" is voted for anyone who has the bad side and good side of the "Devil" and "Angel" together.

They say that the "Queen" and "Fallen Angel" are the most incompatible, and **I **was voted for it, well anyway anything can happen in the Alice world. But I wonder why I was voted "Fallen Angel", I'm not surprised I was voted "Queen", because I always got voted for that spot ever since I got in FAA, but this is my first time being the "Fallen Angel", I wonder why?, I was always kind to everybody, I know I'm kind, but what part of me do I have the bad side of a Devil?

**(Kyouta: I'm not really surprised you were voted "Fallen Angel" ,*whispers* but you're much more fit in the "Devil" spot….)**

Surprisingly, Kyouta got the "King" position. I mean, he's seriously **stupid**, and that's with a capital **S-T-U-P-I-D, and** I'm not exaggerating, he's the most stupid person I know, well next to Koko and Cosmo. I'm actually more surprised he's the third in the overall ranking of FAA…

AT JAPAN

NORMAL POV

"Achoo…. I wonder who's talking about me…" Koko asked himself

"Yo Koko, you alright?" Anna asked …

"Yeah, I think someone was talking about me…."

"Oh, I wonder who?" Nonoko suddenly but in in the conversation

"Dunno, I guess one of my fan girls…" Koko suggested

"Man, I hate those fan girls, I'll surely teach them a lesson or two… mwahahahah-

"Hey Anna, you coming?" Koko asked

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah, I'm coming…"

BACK TO FRANCE

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan was having so much fun, being with her friends, playing with them, won the position as "Queen" **and **"Fallen Angel" got her so happy.

Of course when you win a position, you also get a prize.

Whoever wins the "King" position you are allowed to choose a servant, any servant, it can be another student or the person who helps you at the dorms. Anyone at all, even the principals and teachers are not exempted in this prize, so even teachers and principals are allowed to be nominated. Sadly for any of them, Kyouta was the one that got the "King" position, I'm actually curious on whom he wants to make his servant, but I think I have a clue on who he wants as a servant after the happening three days ago…hehehehehehe… and for an addition to this servant thing, the "king" also will have a right hand man, which is the "Joker", so in a way, the "king" has two servants..

_FLASHBACK_

_**MIKAN'S POV**_

"_Hey guys, what do you want to do today? I'm booooorrrreeed." I asked the others as I prolonged the "bored" word since I was…bored._

"_How about you think of a plan about what we are going to do for the festival then, like what we're doing for the last five hours!" Vanilla shouted at me. I was shocked this wasn't the first time Vanilla shouted, but this is the first time she shouted at __**me**__ using the furious voice._

_I didn't realize that I was already tearing up. Vanilla saw this and immediately got up and hugged me. I hugged back knowing she was very sorry. The only people in the room anyways were only Me, Vanilla, Mint, Wanda, Ria, Lesly, and Linzy. I was still crying so hard that it was hard for me to breathe._

"_Mi-Mikan, what's wrong? " Wanda asked me, but I couldn't answer her because I couldn't gather air to my lungs, it feels like I'm suffocating actually. I just hugged Vanilla more silently telling her something's wrong._

_Suddenly the boys and the other girls came in the room but I couldn't notice what they were doing but I felt like a warm hand touched my right arm and kept telling me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer that person. Then Lesly gave them the answer._

"_In my calculations, Mikan is shedding drops of the saline, watery fluid continually secreted by the lacrimal glands between the surface of the eye and the eyelid, serving to moisten and lubricate these parts and keep them clear of foreign particle because of your raised voice of anger of hopelessness of not being able to think of something for the Festival and because of your raised voice to Mikan that she has never experienced from you because you share a tight bond as they say, you guys are "best friends", but since this is her first time to experience this, she feels as if her heart is sinking and breaking because of the force you put in your voice making it hard for her to put more air in her lungs and now as we are speaking and producing different noises from our mouths, she feels like she is suffocating and thus the reason why she can't answer our question." _

_Everyone sweatdropped… I was still feeling like I was suffocating and I suddenly blacked out, but the last sentence I heard was a shout from Harry._

"_Geez, Lesly, couldn't just say it like this, Mikan is shedding tears because of what Vanilla said to Mikan and especially of her raising her voice, Mikan is crying too much and she can't inhale well and she's loosing air so she can't answer us?... sigh… you really don't know how to talk normal…"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Beep…beep…beep…beep_

_Huh, what happened…? I remember Vanilla screaming at me, then me crying, Vanilla pulling me in for a hug, me feeling like suffocating, the sentence "Geez, Lesly, couldn't just say it like this, Mikan is shedding tears because of what Vanilla said to Mikan and especially of her raising her voice, Mikan is crying too much and she can't inhale well and she's loosing air so she can't answer us?... sigh… you really don't know how to talk normal…" I would suspect that that voice was Harry, but I can't be too sure… But shut up with that, what happened after that? I can't remember anything else. It all becomes black…_

_I was so engrossed on my thoughts that I didn't notice the others already came in with the doctor. _

"_Mikan, thank God you're okay. Who would have ever thought that crying could almost get you killed. I think-" Cosmo said for some reason and if possible in a sad and happy tone. Well he said the first part happily, and then at the last part he said it in a sad-and still happy way. He was cut off by Wanda._

"_Shut up Cosmo, we don't need or want to know your opinion. I just know in a way, it's sadistic and gross, so need for us to know." Wanda groaned while everybody was just nodding silently at what Wanda just told them._

"_So Mikan, can you breathe better now? Does your body feel okay? Does any part of your body hurt? Should I call the doctor? Are you still feeling like being suffocated?" Vanilla frantically said as she was checking my bodies for any more injuries, my face if I still felt hurt somewhere near my lungs to the heart, and my body __**again **__to check if something is wrong._

"_I'm fine Vanilla, no need to worry." I tried to calm her down by showing her I was okay. She calmed down as well as everybody. The peaceful silence was broken by Christopher._

"_But seriously, Mikan. It would take some serious practice to actually get hurt and die just because of crying. What and how were you able to do that? Did you practice it and rehearsed with someone?" He said with humour in his tone but that didn't lighten the mood one bit._

_Silence reigned again, but this time the one who broke the silence was the doctor when he came in._

"_Ahhh, Miss Sakura, it seems you're feeling better now. Your lungs are now able to gather oxygen for your body since you are now done crying, but I request to not try it again."_

"_Ahhh, of course doctor. How long would I still be here in the hospital?" I asked getting more irritated about my friend's comments about me. Seriously, it's not like I'm the only person in this world that has gone through this, right?"_

_My unspoken question was answered by the doctor. "Actually Mikan, yes, you're the only I met in this academy anyway that has experienced this and I've been working here for almost thirty years. And I'm also an alumnus here."_

_I blushed ten shades of red. I actually forgot that the doctor here has the Mind Reading Alice as well as the Healing Alice. How stupid can I get?_

"_Very Stupid, Mikan." Oh Gosh, I forgot Lorenzo's alice is Mind Reading, sheesh, why am I beginning to become forgetful now? I mean seriously, I never forget this kind of things..._

"_Never say never Mikan, everything has to start with a first you know." __**NOW**__, the doctor __**and **__Lorenzo said this __**together**__. Seriously, guys are so annoying…_

_I was waiting for an angry expression from those two, but surprisingly, they didn't say anything. They just looked at me. SERIOUSLY? Now they don't read my mind? Boys are so stupid!_

"_**HEY!**__"_

_Ha! That's your fault for reading my thoughts, idiots!_

_I hope they read my thoughts this time and by judging by their expressions, they did. __**OH REVENGE IS SO SWEET WHEN SERVED COLD…HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_The doctor's face became more annoyed. "How about going out of the hospital now, __**Mikan-chan**__…" Hehehehe, that's what you get when you read my thoughts without my permission. _

_Since this doesn't happen usually, I thought of teasing him more._

"_Oh, why not doctor? You still haven't told us when I was already allowed to get out of the hospital. And what if I faint again? Wouldn't that be bad, __**doctor?**__" Ohhh, I was daring him to kick me out, but sadly, he was able to get hold of himself and told me that I could already leave immediately. It seems actually that I and Lorenzo was the only people who knew about the doctor's playful grudging tone, nobody could ever hate me :), so yeah, we went out of the hospital with an angry doctor just behind me, Lorenzo and oblivious friends of ours._

_After we went out, we went to our room, our "little group" made our own "house" or mansion if you want to call it like that somewhere in the Southern Gates…_

_Let me explain. In Gakuen Alice, they have Northern, Southern, Western, Eastern Forests, while here in France Alice Academy, instead of Forests, they have this so-called Gates. Since the France Alice Academy is a bit larger than Gakuen Alice, only larger for approximately fifty meters, they built up…I don't know what's it's called…more or less they look like warehouses, only a bit…okay…not only a bit, but very much more fancier. They almost look like mansions, but sadly, not, since here in France, there are many more children than Japan, but the funny thing is, most kids here are from another country, so yada yada yada, you know what happens next, since I already told you, since there were more students, obviously, there were more buildings, but if you still compare it to the Academy in Japan, Japan was…a soothing place…their academy there was so fun…at least before I knew who they were really like… So now that where our mansion becomes alive. Since there was still places that have a few space, our group decided to make a mansion, and we asked the principal if we could plant more plants and trees so it could give us more the soothing and gentle feeling here. Of course the principal accepted._

"_Okay, so what should we do for this year's Festival?" I asked them all, they seemed to be in deep thought after this. We all were thinking of something when a certain green haired alice user said something so embarrassing to a certain Higurashi that may give him the chance to be killed._

"_How about we ask them some questions and when they get it right, every guy has to kiss Mikan and will have three pictures of Kyouta, isn't that fun?" He said as he swayed the picture in his hands._

"_I'm not interested in that kind of event." I snarled at the idiot green haired idiot, trying to scare him, but it seemed it made him more exited._

"_Why not Mikan, many people wants to kiss you, and I am sure many girls want to see __**this **__pictures." _

"_No, were not- is that Kyouta in the Bath?" I asked as I saw him about like he was still two years old._

"_What? Where!" Everyone except for Kyouta looked at the picture. Oh, this guy was going to have and early death, how sad…_

"_Hey, if you die, can I have these pictures?" I asked him._

_He just looked at me, still with a smile and said "Sure, continue our legacy, and give those to your children, and tell them to their children and- OW!" He was cut off buy Kyouta who apparently looked ready to kill…_

"_If you want to have a battle, then I guess we have a battle then." Kyouta growled like an animal saying that…_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

So yeah, I already have a hunch who he wants as their slave for the whole Festival, and this festival finishes after a month, and unlike in Gakuen Alice, they give the rewards at the end of the second week.

Next is the "Queen". Whoever wins as the "Queen" gets to boss around the "King", why? Because the "Queen" always does the hard work in chess if you have actually noticed. You would notice that the strongest in chess is the "Queen", so that's why, there's even the song "Who run the world by Beyoncé" and this just proves the strength of the girls… Okay I was just kidding, the truth is that the prize of the "Queen" changes every year. At first it was the "King" bossing the "Queen", then for the next year the "Queen" bosses the "King" and so on. I was so lucky since last year, I was sick, so they chose the next person who had the second most votes, and _fortunately _for Kyouta since he was the last year "King", the "Queen" was Vanilla.

The one who took the "Joker" spot was the one and only Cosmo Genius. His prize is actually only fifty thousand rabbits, so most likely, it's just like winning a lottery.

The one who took the "Ace" spot is Linzy Kendra. The funny thing also is that the prize of the "Ace" and "Joker" is similar like in the "Queen" and "King". Last year, the winner for the "Joker" was also Cosmo, and the "Ace" was Rica and I'll tell you something, Rica wasn't fond of being bossed around so it was still new to her. Now since it's this year, the "Ace" will be the one bossing the "Joker" and _fortunately _for Cosmo, Rica and Linzy are _**best friends**_…hehehehehehe…

The winner for the "Devil" was Wanda. Well, in my opinion, she should thank Cosmo, because if it wasn't for Cosmo putting acid cream in Wanda's shampoo and for some odd reason made Wanda's hair become similar like Medusa's, then she wouldn't have one the spot. The prize for the "Devil" is actually pretty devious. It's a two years supply of anything for mischievous, and I swear I heard a Wanda last night saying to no one in particular "Hahahaha, I will use all of these for Cosmo and make sure he has an early death….Hahahaha."

The winner for the "Angel" was the cutie pie Mint. The position totally works for her. It's the opposite if the "Devil". Her prize is a two year supply of negation of the tricks the "Devil" has, but since this year, the "Devil" and "Angel" are best friends, I'm not sure if Cosmo would survive until the end of the month.

The winner for the "Fallen Angel" spot was the one and only Mikan Sakura of course. But it's shocking actually. I never knew I _**had **_a _**bad side**_, but I know I have a good side. Well, my prize here actually fits for me, A free coupon for free Howalon for the next year…

**MIKAN'S POV**

Here we are celebrating the Annual Alice Festival here in France. It's so much fun. And since I was nominated and **won **the "Queen" and "Fallen Angel" position, you know what happens? I get to boss around the King. Yehey! Thank You for getting me sick rain last year, mwah! mwah!

We girls are just waiting for the guys to come here now since it was our lunch break, oh and finally, ever since the incident three days ago, we finally agreed on what we should have for our event. We were a bit late since we started on the second week of this month because we all were sent on a mission. But thankfully, we still won the positions.

"What is taking those idiots so long? I'm starving!" Shannon jumped up and down now like a child didn't want the gift for the birthday.

"Yeah, they're late for an hour already…" Lesly complained… We all looked at her, Lesly, for the first time said a sentence that has less than fifty words in it. OMG! The world is coming to an end!

"See what the boys did, they're changing Lesly! I want my Lesly back!" Louwie said with almost tears that any second will drop. OH NO!

Louwie and Lesly have known each other since they were little toddlers, so they're the closest in the group. So if Louwie ever cries, whether Lesly is in her normal state or not, she beats up everyone she sees, of course except for Louwie. It takes up more than three days before she becomes back to normal and so whenever that happens, we always keep her in her cell at the mansion with Louwie so she would calm down faster. But if Louwie cries now and Lesly will go berserk than we won't be able to make it to the mansion and the festival won't be ruined. I swear if the boys don't come here now then I will kill them before Lesly kills me and them.

After I finished my thoughts, the boys suddenly arrived and the tears on Louwie's eyes were gone, Thank God.

"BOYS!"

Now great, the one who will be going berserk this time is Shannon, but before she could kill them, I calmed her down by something to hear ear that I know will make her calm.

Everyone was shocked when Shannon actually calmed down, but nobody said anything.

We went to the best restaurant in the academy which was La Rêve de Couleur.

**SKIP THE EATING SCENE, TOO YOUNG FOR YOUR EYES***

"Ahhhh, I'm so full!" Shannon rubbed her flat stomach as if she was pregnant, hehehe

"Of course you are, you were the one that ate the most." Harry exclaimed.

Shannon was too full to notice was Harry said so his life was saved.

"Waiter, may I have the bill now, please?" I asked the waiter kindly.

"O-Of course Mikan-sama."

The waiter ran to wherever he came from, and in less than a minute, he came back.

"Here Mikan-sama." He was about to give me the bill, but I pointed to Kyouta, and Cosmo.

"They're going to pay." I said plainly.

…

3…

2…

1…

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!"

They both shouted. Everyone in the restaurant looked at us.

"Ah, sorry for disturbing you all. Please pardon our manners." Kyouta said using his gentleman voice, which to me sounded like a dying man.

Kyouta looked at me and said in a small voice.

"Why us?"

I smirked.

"You should be grateful you know, if I didn't suggest this to Shannon later this morning than you boys may be good as dead…"

Cosmo was about to talk back, but Kyouta stopped him by getting the bill and gave Cosmo the "what-could-possibly-be-wrong" about the pay check.

We girls just continued smirking and were looking forward to their reactions when they looked at the bill.

When Kyouta opened the bill, his and Cosmo's eyes widened. It looked like their eyeballs would go out of their sockets any second…

"Oh come on, How bad could it be Kyouta? You're the second richest person here in the school, it can't be that-"

But Harry was cut off when he saw the bill. His expression turned the same like Kyouta's and Cosmo's…

"Can I see?" I asked and Kyouta just gave me the bill and took his wallet out.

OMG! The payment is one million and five hundred thousand two rabbits.

"Co-come on Kyouta, you still have to divide it into two so the payment will only be seven hundred fifty-one thousand per both of you…hehehe"

They gave me the puppy dog eye look but since I was already trained by that by the girls, I'm immune to it already.

"Now guys, pay up, we still have to buy some clothes, so hurry up." I was already walking to the exit door with the girls and other boys on my track.

Kyouta and Cosmo grudgingly gave the waiter the money and sped off to the gang.

I don't care even if I only have one more year here in FAA, I'll just spend it Mikan style and tell the guys a month before I go out.

I know they should know now, but I don't to see them hurt, especially since todays the festival. I'll just keep it a secret for a while….

But Mikan didn't know there was a certain mind reader that read her very thoughts…

_**TO BE CONTINUED :)**_

**A/N: So how did you like chapter five of Love Is Hard to Repair? I am sooooo sorry that it took me this long to update this, but I promise I'll try to update much more faster. Please R and R :) it would make me so happy. To tell you the truth, you guys are the reason why I updated, you gave me more motivation to continue this story through using your reviews and for that I thank you :)**

**Here are some helpful details of Mikan's "little gang"**

**Mikan Sakura**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: January 1**

**Hair: Brunette **

**Eyes: Chocolate Brown**

**Personality: Kind, Caring, Devious, Scary, Forceful, Secretive**

**Alice: Creation, S.E.C., Manipulation, Nullification, Healing, The Warrior, Dress Up, Summoning, and Blood Bending**

**Kyouta Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: April 2**

**Hair: Blue**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Personality: Kind (to specific people only), Cold (Façade), Caring**

**Alice: Elemental Alice, Sword Alice**

**Shannon Rachel**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: April 17**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brownish Red**

**Star: 3 star**

**Personality: Energetic**

**Alice: Running**

**Christopher James**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: October 30**

**Hair: Green**

**Eyes: Green**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Mischievous**

**Alice: Projection**

**Cosmo Genius**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: November 1**

**Hair: Green**

**Eyes: Green**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Mischievous**

**Alice: Telepathy**

**Harry Chrevinsens**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: September 3**

**Hair: Bluish Black**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Mischievous**

**Alice: Emotion**

**Linda Lucille**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: October 8**

**Hair: Yellow**

**Eyes: Sky Blue**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Kind, Caring, Mischievous**

**Alice: Vision**

**Lorenzo Minrover**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: February 23**

**Hair: Blue**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Mischievous**

**Alice: Mind Reading**

**Ricardo Burnelle **

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: January 12**

**Hair: Reddish Brown**

**Eyes: Violet Red**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Quiet most of the times**

**Alice: Imagination**

**Wanda Melly**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: December 10**

**Hair: Pink **

**Eyes: Bluish Sky Blue**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Scary, Caring**

**Alice: Lie Detector and Fly**

**Ria Emberso**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: April 2**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Orange Brown**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Caring, but has a mischievous side**

**Alice: Transformation**

**Ren Akimitsu**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: September 12**

**Hair: Purple**

**Eyes: Sea Blue**

**Star: 3 stars**

**Personality: Fun, Scary at times**

**Alice: Illusion**

**Rica Daban**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: June 6**

**Hair: Green**

**Eyes: Dark Sky**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Playful, Kind, Devious**

**Alice: Listening **

**Linzy Kendra**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: July 1**

**Hair: Silver**

**Eyes: Red Violet**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Playful, Suspense**

**Alice: Surprise **

**Louwie Brai**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: October 26**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Blue and Sky Blue**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Playful, Kind, Cry Baby (if something odd happens to Lesly)**

**Alice: Scream **

**Lesly Rain**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: September 22**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Stars: Special Star**

**Personality: Smart**

**Alice: Knowledge, Reading **

**Mint Shelia**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 14**

**Hair: Green**

**Eyes: Black and Green**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Oblivious, Scary (at times), Kind**

**Alice: Lie Detector and Reading **

**Vanilla Brit**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: May 16**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Red Brown**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Scary, Protective, Kind**

**Alice: Cooking, Feel **

**Cary Vincess**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: June 16**

**Hair: Blue**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Kind, Caring, Devious**

**Alice: Manipulation **

**Clarisse Minac**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: February 28**

**Hair: Blue**

**Eyes: Violet Red**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Playful, Protective**

**Alice: Strength **

**Chloe Godinne**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: May 1**

**Hair: Gray**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Stars: 3 stars**

**Personality: Shy, Kind**

**Alice: Weather **


End file.
